Madison and Evin adventure
by imchoosinthisnamebecuaseican
Summary: when you are 14 what is the worst that can happen my best friend Evin and I are about to find out. This is my first fanfic. R
1. Chapter 1

When your 14 and you live in a little nowhere town right near San Diego, CA (and when I say nowhere I mean nowhere) you probably think you can't get into too much trouble, right? Well I thought that too, until my best friend and I went to a freak show called Cirque Du Freak.

Let's start at the beginning I'm Madison and my best friend is Evin. Before I met Evin I was quiet and I never had many friends. As a matter of fact the most I had in 1 year that I remember was 2. After I met her I changed for better or worse I may never know. I became random and more talkative. I wouldn't have met Evin if I didn't know what it was like to be new in a school and not know what to do. It was in 7th grade that I met her we were heading to lunch and once we got there she didn't know where to sit or anything so I went up to her and said "hey we sit here." I showed her where to sit and we sat together she shared her gummies with me and I shared my tots and we always sat together since.

Anyway I'm getting distracted. So Evin and I were walking home from the mall weighed down with books, clothes, and leftovers from dinner. It was a 10 minute walk from the mall to my house and it was nearing our curfew. "Come on Ev I know a short cut. Follow me," I said as I turned down alley a few feet ahead of Evin. Next thing I know I hear Evin yelling then falling silent. At that point adrenaline was kicking in as I ran back to the mouth of the alley. There I saw Evin knocked out with a figure hovering over her. As the figure stood I realize it was a man in his 20's. Then he ran and in a blink of the eye he was gone.

I ran over to Evin and saw a flier an put it in my pocket. "Evin. Evin wake up!" I called

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'll explain on the way," I said pulling out the flier and looking at it. "Cirque du Freak?" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N all of the people who died aren't dead. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

As Evin and I walked I filled her in on what had happened. And I showed her the flyer. It had Cirque Du Freak written on the top. There were 12 spiders about the size of a quarters crawling on the letters. A wolf-man was slinking on the lower right corner and 2 snakes were intertwined in the letters of Cirque Du Freak. The performers were listed down the middle.

**Cirque Du Freak**

**NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED**

**The snake-man and son**

**Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan and their performing spiders**

**The wolf-man! Hans Hands! The Bearded Lady! Cormac Limbs! Jekkus Flang! **

**Rhaums Twobellies- the fattest man in the world**

"Hmm, Ev I think we should go to this," I said. "We might be able to find out about that guy."

"Yeah," she agreed, "but don't tell anyone about this."

"Never planned to," I said as we turned down our street and I checked my watch. 2 minutes until curfew, "damn, I got to run." I said as we reached Evin's house.

"Okay hurry this thing is on Friday you don't want to get grounded," she called as I took off.

"Got it," I called back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as I woke up I called Evin she picked at once. "Evin can you meet me at the park in an hour?"

"Sure," she said. "In fact I can be ready in half an hour. How about you stop on your way to the park that way we have longer to talk."

"Okay, I'll see you half an hour."

In half an hour I was ready to go. "Mom I'm going to the park with Evin."

"Okay," she called. "Remember your keys and cell phone!"

"Got them," I called as I walked out the door making sure I had my $60 in savings and the flyer.

As I hummed thinking of how we were going to do this. As I mounted the steps at Evin's house, Evin came running out. "Got your money?" I asked.

"Yeah I got $30. You?" she asked.

"I have $60."

"Damn how do you save your allowance so well?"

"I don't spend it on big cookies," I laughed. She stuck her tong out at me. "Come on lets go get our tickets."

We got to the address on the flyer at about 11 o'clock. When we entered the building we headed to the counter and showed the man the flyer. It was then that I noticed that every window was cover and that it was unnaturally dark. "You're quite young now aren't you?" a voice asked. Evin and I looked up at the same time. We saw a man in his late 30's with a crop of orange hair and a scar running down the left side of his face. "That will be $30," he said holding his hand out for the money.

"Umm okay," I said distractedly getting the money out and handing him the money. It was then I noticed 5 scars on his finger tips. The man snapped his fingers and the money was replaced with 2 tickets. "How did you-?" I started to ask looking up but he put finger to his lips and winked.

"That was odd," Evin said as we walked out of the building.

"Yeah," breathed in agreement.

**A/N yay another chapter down!!! Review please!! **


	3. Chapter 3

We were almost to my house when I sensed we were being watched. "Ev, don't be alarmed but I think we're being followed. I'm going to turn around and walk backwards keep talking," I whispered quietly.

"What should I talk about?" asked Evin.

"Anything," I said exasperatedly. "Ready? Go," I turned around and started walking backwards scanning the area. I spotted him at once a short man with white hair, a sharp yellow suit and long green rubber boots. He was pretty fat and walked with a weird waddle. **(A/N I got this description from ****The Vampire's Assistant ****chapter 12)**. I was so startled by the man's appearance that I lost my footing and fell backwards.

"Madison!" Evin cried, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am Ev. It would take more than that to take me out."

At that moment the man who was following us reached us, instantly setting my nerves on edge. "That was quite a fall there my dear," he said in a pompous tone that made my muscles tense. "Are you alright?" he _seemed_ sincerely curios.

"Yeah," I said again, "like I said it would take more than that."

"Well we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we now?"

"Uh," I was at a loss for words. I glanced over at Evin and she met my gaze. "No, I guess not," I finally said. "Who are you?"

"Oh yes where are my manners?" he exclaimed. "I," he said putting a hand to his chest, "am Desmond Tiny."

"Okay. We will be going now. Come on Ev."

"Oh! Evin! Madison!" Mr. Tiny called and we turned around out of instinct. "Keep an eye out for danger."

Completely freaked now, we turned and ran as fast as we could to my house. "How do you think he knew our names?" I asked Evin.

"I don't know," Evin answered uneasily. "I'm hoping that we'll get some answers Friday."

"Yeah but will they be the answers we want?" I questioned her. She looked like she was thinking hard. "See not so pretty when you think about it. Alright enough about this gloomy talk, you are having lunch with me." When we entered my house I went looking for my mom to tell her that we were back. The moment I saw her I saw three small scratches on her cheek. "Mom what's that?"

"Oh theses nothing must have scratched myself," she said disconcertedly. "Now what do you want for lunch?"

"Grilled cheese on potato bread?" I suggested.** (A/N if you've never had this you must try it)**

"That's good with me," Evin said hungrily.

"Grilled cheese is," my mom said happily. 30 minutes later we were happily chewing on our grilled cheese.

"Hey mom can I to the movies with Evin tonight?" I asked.

"Sure. When do you need me to pick you up?"

"The movie is over at midnight."

"Okay I'll pick you up at about 12:10 then 12:30 at the latest."

"Okay thanks mom." Evin had decided to hang out with me until it was time to leave at 9.

Once we got to the movie theater we had 30 minutes to get to the old theater. Which was quite alright since it was a 5 minute walk to it. Once we got there we entered the building. As we walked towards the entrance to the seating area I ran into a very tall man with an even taller hat. "Hello Madison, Evin," he said addressing us both; it made me curious how he knew our names. Maybe he can read minds I thought. "Tickets please," he said, and I handed him the tickets. "Right this way ladies," he said gesturing towards the curtain.

I gasped as I walk through the curtains there were rows upon rows of chairs, and because we were the first one there we got the best seats. They were smack dab in the middle of the first row. Next came in a man and he sat directly behind me. Over the next 25 minutes the place was packed. When it hit 10 the lights darkened and the crowed grew silent. Then the tall man who greeted us came out, "ladies and gentlemen welcome to my cirque! I am Mr. Tall the owner," he boomed. "This show is NOT for the faint hearted. If you scare easily leave now." There was a scurrying sound as someone left. "Now let the show begin!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N yay 3 chapters down up next the show!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Let the show begin!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so it did. First up was the wolf-man Mr. Tall had told us to be quiet while the wolf-man was out. Two people walked him around the stage and then put him back into his cage. Then came Hans Hands he could run faster than any person in the world on his hands!!

Next was Jekkus Flang and his juggling knifes. "This is lame!" the man behind us yelled. "If I wanted to see a juggling knife act I could have gone to a regular circus!"

"Why you!" Jekkus roared back and threw his knife. It flew straight and true right over my head and severed the man's hand right off. Everyone screamed thinking that Jekkus had gone insane, but my scream was the loudest for the man's hand had landed on my head.

"People everything is okay," the man said showing everyone his regrown hand. "Sorry about that miss," he said to me.

"Cormac Limbs!" Jekkus roared happily, and everyone applauded.

Cormac hopped onto the stage and stared to explain that he could regrow any appendage and demonstrated by cutting off every finger and letting us see them grow back.

Then was Rhaums Twobellies who had two bellies and could anything. People gasped in awe as he ate light bulbs, spoons, forks, and knifes. He ate nut and bolts and all sorts of odd things.

Next was Darren Shan, and Larten Crepsley. Mr. Tall had just walked off stage when the lights shut off and a flute started to play. A spotlight came to rest on the flutist, and I gasped. Standing there in the spot light was a man, but not just any man THE man, the man that had attacked Evin. I turned to tell Evin this when, FLASH; another spot light came on and rested on another man who I was astonished to recognize as the man who sold us our tickets. Evin and I looked at each other. Then there was a scream and I knew why 12 spiders were crawling on the two men. 6 each, all of a sudden, SNAP; the red haired man snapped his fingers and the flute appeared from nowhere; the other man had dark brown hair, and started to play again. The lights flashed and the spiders were gone, everyone was looking around nervously for the spiders.

"THERE!" someone in the audience screamed and pointed towards the rafter. 12 spiders stared to weave a web. The web extended from the rafters to the floor, in the web was spelled Cirque Du Freak. Behind each man was a name behind the red haired man was Larten Crepsley, and the dark haired one Darren Shan.

The last act was Madam Treska, the bearded lady, but I couldn't focus. "Evin, that man Darren Shan he was the one that attacked you," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I say we hang back and try to talk to him."

"Okay."

The bearded lady had just finished her act and Mr. Tall had thanked us for coming. Everyone got up to leave when we heard a hiss and a thunk of a heavy snake and a man covered in scales. Then I felt something crawling up my leg I looked down and saw a rainbow color snake. Behind me was a snake boy who hissed tickling the back of my neck. I shivered as I turned around and snapped, "Don't do that!"

The boy smiled, "you'll scare my snake."

"Oh, sorry," I said blushing while I bent down and picked the snake up. Then I stood up and handed him the snake. "I'm Madison by the way, and this is Evin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shancas."

"Pleasure to meet you too," I said. "Hey is there any way we can meet the guy with the brown hair from the spider act?" I asked.

"Sure I'll introduce you to them, follow me," Shancas said, as he hopped onto the stage. Everyone but us had left by now. I looked at Evin and grinned she grinned back, finally I thought we can get some answers. Shancas led us to a group of people. "Any of you seen Darren?" he asked.

"Yep he's over there talking to Mr. Tall," one of them said.

I don't know whether it was that they heard us or it was Mr. Tall's uncanny ability to know when someone wants something, but he pointed over at us then walked towards us. "Is there something you wanted Shancas?" Darren asked.

"Well kinda, this is Madison and Evin they wanted to meet you," Shancas explained.

"We also wanted to ask you something but in private," Evin said, as I looked down and saw that he too had scars on his finger tips like Larten Crepsley.

"Very well then follow me," he said leading us out of the tent. "Now what is it that you wanted to ask me?" he said with a fake smile on his face.

I looked up into his face and said, "What are you?"

His smile vanished instantly, a frown taking his place, "What do you mean I am a performer."

"No you are more than that. Two nights ago my friend here was attacked. She wasn't hurt but there was a flyer to this on her stomach. I saw _you_ crouched over her and then run off in the blink of an eye. I will ask again. Who and what are you?"

"Do you believe vampires?" he asked.

"There is a first time for everything," I answered, "Right Ev?"

"Right," she agreed.

"Well remember love vampires hate vampaneze," he said, and then disappeared before we could ask anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 12:20 by the time we reached the movie theater. I hadn't heard from my mom so I decided to call her. By 12:25 I had called her 5 times. "Hey Ev, call your mom, and see if she can come get us, also if she's heard from my mom."

"Kay," she said pulling out her cell phone. "She didn't answer." We kept trying our moms. It wasn't until 1 that something happened.

Three figures loomed out of the oncoming fog. They were 20 feet away when I recognized them as Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley, and Mr. Tall. I instantly had a sense of foreboding. "Madison, Evin," Mr. Tall said. "We have some saddening news about your mothers. They have been killed by vampaneze."

"This is a joke right? Right!?!" I cried. I looked at him with pleading eyes; next to me Evin was shaking. Whether with fear or something else I didn't know.

"No, this is not a joke Miss Herrin," he said. "Darren and Larten here can explain it better than I, but not here come with us to the Cirque and we will explain there."

Evin and I followed the trio in a stupor. We put our arms around each other for comfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N bum bum buuummmmm this thing took me all day but it's worth it! **


	5. Chapter 5

When we finally arrived at Mr. Tall's van Evin and I were exhausted. When I woke up this morning all I wanted were answers, I thought. "Would you like anything to drink before we begin?" Mr. Tall asked.

"No thank you," we replied in unison.

"Well then Larten take it away."

Larten Crepsley started to explain how he and Darren were vampires and that what I saw Darren doing was feeding. He told of the split between the vampires and vampanezes. That vampaneze felt that it was wrong to drink from a victim and not kill. He told us how the vampaneze's appearance had change. He told us so many things it made my head spin.

Mr. Tall glanced at the vampires, as I finally accepted what they said was true, "Well you two are welcome to stay here at the cirque until you make your decisions of what to do next."

I glanced at Evin she'd been crying silently the whole time. "That would be wonderful, thank you," I said putting on the best smile I could muster. I hadn't cried the whole time, so I had a lump in the back of my throat making it hard to keep my voice even. "May I please have some water?"

"Of course," Mr. Tall said fetching a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I murmured. Then Evin and I followed Mr. Tall to where we'd be sleeping. Once I was sure he was gone and Evin had fallen into a deep sleep I let myself cry. I cried non-stop until about 3 when I fell asleep exhausted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darren's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hibernius **(A/N Mr. Tall)** returned I finally spoke, "it was my fault."

"What would make you say that Darren?" Larten asked.

"If I hadn't attacked the one and left a flyer behind they would have been with their mothers tonight," I explained. "Then there could have been two outcomes a) the vampaneze that that attacked their mothers would have given up, or b) they would have attacked the girls too."

"There's always the c option," Larten said.

"Oh, and what is that?" I asked coldly.

"C) The vampaneze could take them away and offer to change them into vampaneze. Also if Mr. Tiny had a hand in this it is quite possible that he would force them to become vampaneze," Larten said.

"I wouldn't doubt that my father had a hand in this," Hibernius said at last. By this time it had reached 4, "well gentlemen I am going to bed."

"Hibernius, where did you put the girls?" I asked quietly.

"Next to the Vons," he yawned.

I nodded in thanks and left. I then headed towards the newly erected tent next to the Vons. When the entrance to the girls tent I saw a figure exiting, holding another smaller figure in its arms. More importantly the larger figure was purple, a vampaneze. "No!" I roared, I could not, would not lose her when it was my fault that she was in this situation. The vampaneze saw me and ran soon he would hit flitting speed, so I ran faster, we hit flitting speed at the same time but I was faster. I was gaining on him then he vanished I looked at the grown and saw a manhole uncovered. My heart sank, even though I knew it would be a fruitless attempt to follow him knowing that I was bound to lose him in the maze like tunnels of the sewers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Evin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke to the roar of 'no'. I sat up alarmed, "Madison," I said, sitting up looking to where Madison was sleeping or at least was supposed to be. Madison was missing. My heart was racing as I ran out of the tent, and what I saw made my heart stop Darren chasing a vampaneze and in the vampaneze's arms was Madison.

To my left was the snake-man and Shancas, "Evin!" Shancas exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, we need to get help Darren is chasing a vampaneze that kidnapped Madison," I explained hurriedly.

"Evin go tell Mr. Tall," the snake-man said. "Shancas go find Mr. Crepsley and tell him."

"Right Dad," Shancas said. I just nodded and ran to Mr. Tall's van.

Mr. Tall answered his door right as I reached it panting, "What's happened?" he asked exhibiting his knack of reading minds.

"Vampaneze. Kidnapped Madison. Darren chasing." I panted.

"Which way?" he asked more alertly.

"That way," I pointed.

"Right," he said and dashed in the direction I was pointing.

By the time I reached the Shancas's tent Mr. Tall and the snake-man were standing outside the tents talking. "Then the one girl, Evin I think, said that a vampaneze had kidnapped the other one."

At that moment Mr. Crepsley arrived. "What has happened?" he asked. "Shancas said something about Madison, a vampaneze and Darren."

"Darren's chasing a vampaneze that kidnapped Madison!" I shouted for what felt like 10th time.

Mr. Crepsley looked at the sky, it was getting I pinkish tint to it. "There is about an hour until sun rise. That is not enough time to find Darren and your friend. I apologize, Evin but all we can do is have faith that Darren succeeds in recuing her," he said and turned to walk away.

"Coward," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you call me?" he asked coldly.

"Coward," I said clearly.

"Insolent little girl do you think that if I thought that I could find Darren and your friend that I would not try?" he yelled furiously.

"I suppose not," I said losing the fight I had a moment ago.

"You must rest," said Mr. Tall. "Evra," he continued addressing the snake- man, "may she stay with you?"

"Of course," Evra said. "Evra Von," he said to me.

"Von what?" I asked.

"Just Von," he replied, then led me into his and his family's tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darren's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I finally found them I saw Madison unconscious the vampaneze crouching over her, his fingertips on hers. He was blooding her I thought furiously. "No," I yell, tackling the vampaneze.

"What the-?" he said.

"I challenge you to a fight," I said as the vampaneze scramble to his feet. "Hand to hand no weapons to the death."

"I accept your challenge vampire," he said, and seeing the look on my face he added, "You have my word no weapons."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Madison's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I came to the first thing I realized was that I was bleeding from my finger tips. The second was that there was a battle raging in front of me. I put this out of my mind instead focusing on trying to stop my fingers from bleeding. I only looked up when I heard a loud crack and saw Darren holding a lifeless vampaneze by the throat in one hand and his head in the other. He then walked over to me.

"Let me see your hands," he said crouching down. I show them to him, he took them each in turn and spat spit into the cuts and rubbed it in. When I looked at them I saw that they had closed leaving 10 scars 1 on each finger. "Come on let's get back to the cirque before sunrise or we will be trapped down here. Clime on my back we'll move faster."

I must have fallen asleep while on Darren's back because I awoke to Shancas yelling, "Dad I finished milking and washing the snakes!" Then he spotted me, "Madison you're awake."

"Is that some surprise?" I asked, "What time is it?"

"4:30," he replied. "You have been out for almost 12 hours."

"What?!!? Where's Evin? What happened?" I was panicking now. I had awoken to find out that I had been out cold for 12 hours and that I now have 10 scars on my fingers and no recollection of getting them.

"Relax, I can take you to Evin right now," he said in a soothing tone. "She's helping to prepare dinner; in fact it should be done soon. Come on follow me."

I slid off the bed and started to follow him out when I realized that my t-shirt had blood all over it, "Shancas is there a clean shirt I can change into?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot here," he said tossing me a shirt. "Come out when you're finished."

After I changed I went out and followed Shancas to where a group of people were putting out plates and silverware. I kept my head down not wanting to draw attention to myself, all the while noticing that everything looked a little brighter.

"There she is," Shancas said, pulling me out of my reverie. Yes there she was talking to Cormac Limbs.

I started making my way towards her when I was intercepted by Mr. Tall, "Good to see you're awake."

"Good to be awake," I said.

"Darren wants to see you after dinner."

"Okay, where?"

"He said he would meet you in this area so don't wander off," he said then walked away.

On that confused note I ran to Evin, noticing that I was running faster than usual. It was all very confusing, yesterday it would have taken me 3 minutes to get to Evin but I got to her in 1. "Evin!" I yelled.

"Madison!" she yelled, hopping up and giving me a hug. "You were asleep for so long I began to think you'd never wake up. Oh here meet Cormac Limbs."

"Pleasure to meet you-," he began, extending his hand.

"Madison," I said coldly, ignoring his hand.

"Now you aren't still bent out of shape about the whole hand thing are you?"

I glared at him.

"I will take that as a yes," said Cormac letting his hand fall down by his side.

"Come on Mad," Evin said, "you can't blame him for where his hand landed."

"Can't I?" I asked glowering. I shook my head, "sorry I'm just really hungry. You know me I get moody."

"Hey I don't blame you. You missed your midnight snack, breakfast, and lunch. Anyone would be moody," she said.

I was thankful that at that moment dinner was being served because I didn't realize how hungry I was. I ate two servings of stew, all the while listening to the conversations around me.

As the sun set Darren showed up carrying a bowl of stew and an empty glass, he sat down next to me and pulled out a vile of dark red liquid and poured it into the glass. "Cormac please leave," he said interrupting his and Evin's conversation. Cormac obliged without arguing. "Madison I am about to deliver some bad news so decide now if you want your friend there to hear it too."

"Evin," I said. "Do you want to hear bad news with me?"

"Sure, why not?" she said and sat next to me facing Darren.

"Want some?" he offered, tilting the glass towards me.

"No, I don't want any blood," I said realizing that that was what his drink was.

"Hm," he chuckled. "I can tell now," he said to himself.

"Tell what?" I asked kind of rudely.

"That you're going to have the same me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be bunt about this," he said and drew a deep breath, "the vampaneze blooded you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N the end ^.^ ** **yes I am evil.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry it took so long I've been a bit busy now onward with the story**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_The vampaneze blooded you."_

"What do you mean blooded me?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"I mean he pumped his stinkin' blood into you," he said a little bit edge in his voice.

"Meaning?" I was panicking now; I gripped the knees of my jeans tightly, my heart beating faster with every passing second. Don't say it, don't say it.

"Meaning," he sighed deeply, "that you're a half vampaneze."

I feel Evin's grip on my arm tighten, I felt it but not really. I blinked, not letting my fear show on my face, trying with all my will to not let my fear show. "What will happen to me?" I asked trying to sound unperturbed.

"There are 3 options," he said.

"Ev, leave," I said not wanting her to hear the options that I more than likely wouldn't want to hear. Noting my 'this is going to end badly' tone, she got up and left. "Okay, shoot."

"Option 1: someone could kill you, that one is probably the easiest option but no that one isn't really an option. Option 2: I could try and contact a vampaneze acquaintance and see if they would take you under their wing. Finally the dreadful Option number 3: Larten or I could do basically do a blood transfusion in which we pump our blood into you and we take in your blood. The goal is that the vampire cells will attack and destroy the vampaneze cells in which case you will become a half vampire."

"If it fails?" I asked, letting fear show.

"We die," he said simply. "If you choose option 3 then I will do it."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I have done it before. Now go fetch your friend and Larten and I will take you to gather some of your belonging from your old homes."

"Okay, I'll meet you back here in 5 minutes," I said dashing off to find Evin. I found her soon enough talking to a small normal looking boy.

"Hey Madison," said Evin as I approached her. "This is Urcha Von."

"Really? But your normal."

"No I'm not," he said sounding hurt.

"Show her what you do," Evin encouraged.

"Okay," he grinned, and slowly he changed color a moment later there was a black blob where the small boy was a second before.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

"I can 'print' anything on me," he explained. The next thing I know a chair is in front of me on the black blob. "See?" he beamed.

"That's really cool," I said. "Ev," I said turning to her, "Darren said that he and Mr. Crepsley would take us to our old houses to collect our belongings come on."

"M'kay," she said unenthusiastically. "Lead the way."

When we got back to where I left Darren I saw that he was talking to Mr. Crepsley. **(A/N if you're wondering why I call Darren, Darren and Mr. Crepsley, Mr. Crepsley it's because unless I'm introduced otherwise if you're above 30 you are automatically Mr., Ms. or Mrs., but otherwise you're addressable by first name. (This is from the character point of view.))**

"Ah, good to see you up and about," Mr. Crepsley said as we approached the vampires. I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, let us be going now," he said clasping his hands. "Who do you wish to take, Sire?"

Darren threw Mr. Crepsley a cold look as if to say, "I am going to kill you."

"I will take Evin," he said.

"Alright," Mr. Crepsley said, "If you wouldn't mind climbing on my back we will move much more swiftly."

I nodded and noticed Evin clambering on to Darren's back. When I was on his back Mr. Crepsley started to run alongside Darren and Evin. I closed my eyes and imagined I was flying, free from the daunting nightmare of living in the dark for the rest of my life, or I thought until I become a full vampire, then it would be for the rest of my life. For it was at that moment that I decided that I would rather risk death than become a killer. When I opened my eyes we were outside my house, I didn't think too hard about how he knew where I lived.

We approached the door and as I pulled out my keys Mr. Crepsley snapped and opened the door. "How did you do that?"

"When we flit; that is what it is called when we run at our top speed; we build up a static charge. I use that charge and when I release the charge and it flips the lock," he explained.

"Why did you call Darren Sire?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity.

"That is something that you should ask Darren."

"Will you grab that backpack from the top shelf for me?" I asked pointing to my largest backpack on the top shelf of my closet. He complied mutely and handed it to me. "Thank you. So how dangerous is this blood transfusion thing?"

"Very, only four have survived."

"Who?" I asked.

"The first two were Paris Skyle and Vancha March. Paris is dead, even in death may he be triumphant," Mr. Crepsley said putting his index and ring fingers on his eyes and placing his middle on his forehead spreading his thumb and pinky wide.

"What does that mean?"

"It is called the death touch sign; it shows respect particularly for those who may face death. Now back to the original question. However Vancha is still alive. The other two are Darren and his nephew Darius."

"Darren has a nephew?" I asked amazed.

"Is that not what I just said?" he asked annoyed. "Are you finished yet?"

"Almost," I muttered throwing the Twilight series **(haha I thought it would be funny like vampires really sparkle)**, my headlamp and batteries in my bag. "Finished," I said and threw my backpack across my back.

As we exited the house a mischievous voice reached us, "Well Larten, what have you got there?"

"Hello Gavner," Mr. Crepsley said, without so much as blinking. I, on the other hand, jumped out of my skin.

The vampire who had spoken appeared and sniffed, "Is she a half vampaneze?" Gavner asked astonished.

"Yes she is."

"Then why-?"

"Darren," Mr. Crepsley breathed, "and here he is." At that moment Darren came strolling up, Evin in tow.

"Gavner!" Darren exclaimed, "I thought I heard your heavy breathing. Who else is here?"

"My assistant Jessica," Gavner beckoned and from behind a tree a 5 foot 6 girl, came strolling along straight backed, with her hands in her pockets, and her face thrown into shadow by her hoodie.

"For the last time it's Jess," she snapped, throwing her hood off reveling the face of the girl. I was surprised to see that she was about 20ish and had her left cuff **(A/N the top part of the ear)** pierced with long golden brown hair. "Pleasure," she said sarcastically extending a hand to each of us in turn. When it reached me I stared at it, "What's a matter?"

"I have… hand problems," I grumbled.

"Hand problems? Seriously?" she asked mockingly.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" I snapped.

"Okay," she mocked.

"I will not stand here and be mocked," I said swiftly, as I turned and headed towards the cirque. I then heard the unmistakable sound of a hand hitting a head.

"What I do?"

"A hand landed on her head," Evin snarled. "So be nice."

Good old Evin, I thought, always sticking up for me. I continued to walk as the vampires and Evin caught to me. "Nice," I muttered as Evin giving her a low five.

"Let us make hast," Mr. Crepsley said, "I am sure Gavner does not wish to stay here all night."

All around me the full vampires were pulling the others onto their backs, as I climbed onto Mr. Crepsley back. They then started to run and within 2 minutes we were back at the cirque. "Darren, can I speak with you for a moment?" I asked as I climbed off Mr. Crepsley's back.

"Sure," he said and beckoned me off to the side. "What do you need?"

"I want to be a vampire," I said in a measured tone.

"Alright we leave tomorrow, we will do it then."

"Thank you," I said and followed Darren back to the others.

"So Gavner, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Vancha," he replied simply. "He says that he has left Vampire Mountain and you may return for the council."

"Thank you Gavner," Darren said. "Do you have time to chat for a while?"

"I am afraid not, Jess and I need to get going," he said unhappily.

"Well then, we will see you at the council," he said, then to Evin and me, "and I think you two should get to bed."

"Right," I said. The Evin and I walked to our tent. "Well night," I said to Evin as I lay down.

"Mad, what did you tell Darren?"

"That I want him to make me into a vampire."

"What did he say?"

"Tomorrow," I yawned, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Madison wake up," Evin shook me; "we have to pack up the tent."

"I'm getting up," I mumbled groggily, as I sat up rubbing my eyes. I got up and dressed making sure I had all of my very few positions.

Once that was done Evin and I trooped out of our tent and started taking it down as we finished the Vons walked out, and Shancas and Urcha started dismantling their tent. "Evra, where do we put our tent?" Evin asked.

"Shancas will show you," he said, as the boys finished packing the tent.

"This way," Shancas said, heading towards one of the vans. When we reached it he handed the tent to a guy that was sitting beside it, and I mimicked him.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Evin said. When we arrived at the breakfast line we were intercepted by Mr. Tall munching on a sausage.

"Good morning," said Mr. Tall swallowing his sausage.

"Morning, Mr. Tall," Evin and I said in unison, as he walked off.

An hour later we set off heading east, stopping only twice before stopping for the night. "Finally," I said to Evin stretching, looking at the open field that we stopped at, "I was getting board of rereading Twilight for the umpteenth time."

"I know what you mean," she agreed.

By the time we set up our tent and unpacked it was dark, as Evin and I exited heading to the fire pit where dinner was being cooked, Darren and Mr. Crepsley intercepted us and I stopped. "When?" I asked Darren looking at him.

"After dinner," he replied with a knowing in his eyes.

When dinner was served I felt like I couldn't swallow. On the other hand Darren seemed cool as a cucumber, he and Mr. Crepsley both drinking a glass of blood like it was fine wine. When I finally managed to swallow my dinner Darren and Mr. Crepsley stood and beckoned for me to follow. I grabbed Evin's wrist and dragged her along with me. When Darren stopped we were outside Evin's and my tent, "I think it best if do it here," Darren said.

I nodded and led the way in to the tent Evin taking up the rear. "What do I need to do?" I asked as I sat on my cot.

"Give me your hands," he said, I held them out and he dug his nails into my finger tips until they bled, then he did the same to himself. "It is of the utmost importance that you don't pull away," he said, putting his fingers against mine, "I will pull away."

As he said this the sensation started. Blood rushed in one hand and out the other, and as the vampire cells attacked the vampaneze cells making my veins burn and itch. I desperately wanted to pull away but I gritted my teeth and held fast.

"Now," a voice said that might have been Mr. Crepsley's. Then I felt Darren's fingers pull away from mine. I fell forward on my cot breathing hard, and retching, willing myself to vomit; as I watched my fingers bleed.

Then I blacked out right as Evin shouted my name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N I won't be posting as often because of school :*-( but I will try to post at least 2 chapters a month. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry it took so long DX anyway onward!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Evin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Darren pull away from Madison and they started to tremor and fell, Darren onto the floor; Madison her cot they both started retching. All of a sudden Madison stopped moving, "Madison!" I yelled panicking. Mr. Crepsley walked over to her and spit on her fingers closing the cuts. "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be okay," Darren grumble groggily. "I hate that. Here," he said tossing me a test tube like flask of blood, "have her drink that when she wakes up."

"Right," I said uncertainly, "what do I do is if she has another spasm?"

"Leave her be if it last more than 2 minutes then tell the Vons," he said walking out of the tent Mr. Crepsley following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Madison's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up it was pitch black, like you can't see your hand in front of your face. I sat bolt upright, and my head started spinning. I stood up and found my to the mouth of the tent I walked out inhaling deeply as I flop onto the grass. I looked up at the sky and saw stars millions of them the moon was big and bright, I felt like I could lay there forever. I heard Evin come out and sit next to me. "Ev, look at the moon," I said sitting up slowly.

Evin looked up, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes, "It's beautiful," she said. "Here," she handed me a test tube like glass filled with a dark red liquid, "Darren said you should drink that."

"No, I won't," I whispered.

"Why?"

"I just won't."

"Why?!" she asked aggravated.

"Because if I do I will be a monster, do you realize how much danger you are in because of me?" I cried. "You could have had a normal friend that couldn't crush you by giving you a hug. That wouldn't have gotten you dragged into all of this, I could have left and became a vampaneze, but I was selfish. I decided that I would become a vampire. Now I think that all I will cause is pain to you Evin," I finished staring at my finger tips.

"My, my, what moving speech," a voice said that made blood run cold. It that pompous tone that made me tense, the voice that belonged to Mr. Tiny.

"Is there something you need Desmond?" asked Darren's questioning voice, "Or are just tormenting my assistant?"

I stood up pulling Evin up with me, I dragged her into the tent, but I could still hear them talking.

"You, an assistant, I would have never guessed," Mr. Tiny said mockingly. I could see an evil smirk on his, clearly in my mind's eye.

"Is there something you need, Desmond?" Darren repeated.

"Des; please, Darren," he said in a falsely cheery voice, "I came to drop off some Little People."

"In the dead of night, now, what do you want?" Darren asked in a measured but irritated tone.

"I want to speak with you," said Mr. Tiny.

"Very well," Darren said, "follow me." I heard them walk off.

I looked at Evin; she looked a scared as I felt, "shall we hit the hay?" I asked even though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I sat on my cot and pulled out my head lamp and Twilight, I laughed silently. _Vampires sparkle? _I thought, _how funny that as I read this vampire book, vampire blood is coursing through my veins. And how different it is how real vampires pump their blood into you but here they bite you like in legends. _Eventually my eyes started to droop and I started to read the same line over and over. I turned out my light and fell asleep.

That night I had a dream- no nightmare; _Evin and I were walking down an alley, Evin was two yards in front of me humming merrily. Slowly I crept closer until I was almost breathing down her neck, she slowly turned around, "Madison what are you do-," she never finish for I had grabbed her by the throat, cutting off her air supply. She struggled, scrabbling at my hands, and then she became still, but I could still feel a pulse. She had fainted I bent my head low to bite her, _no,_ I thought suddenly,_ I will not. Don't give in Madison, don't do it. _I dropped Evin, but it was I who was falling not Evin, falling into nothingness, and as I reached out for something to hold on to I saw the evil mocking of Desmond Tiny- Des Tiny- Destiny. My eyes blurred as I realized that I was falling to my death. _

I sat bolt upright. Panting covered in sweat. The sun was rising outside, I got up and went outside and watched it thinking. _Am I really a monster? Would I actually hurt Evin? Even when I was human I would hurt her by accident. She's fragile, and I have this new strength. What if I do hurt her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself._ I heard a rustle pulling me out of my daze; I glanced up sharply looking for what made the noise. At first I saw nothing, and then I saw a disturbance in the landscape, "you can show yourself Urcha," I said grinning.

"Aw man! How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Grass doesn't grow and shrink in a matter of seconds," I explained simply. "Now, what are you doing out here?"

Urcha fidgeted for a moment before saying, "Dad asked me to watch you."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"In case you had a seizure, or something."

"Mm, well as you can see I am perfectly fine," I said feeling utterly depressed.

"No, you're not," seeing through my façade, "now what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," I lied. He gave me the _I-know-you-are-lying-so-just-tell-me _look. I gave him the _not-in-a-million-years_ look. Urcha raised an eyebrow at me, and I cracked. I told him my fears and about my dream. I told him everything, I laid my soul out on a silver platter, not once did he interrupt me. When I finished he said nothing but stood and gave me a hug. "Don't tell anyone what I told you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said grinning.

"Thanks Urcha," I said grinning back at him.

"Shall we go see if breakfast has been started?" he asked.

"Don't we need to take the tents down first?"

"No, this is where the next show is. Didn't you see the camps and stuff we passed?"

"Uh, no," I said.

Urcha rolled his eyes, "come on," he said, plucking at my jacket.

By the time we got to the fire pit a bunch of people were there chatting happily waiting for the fire to get hot enough to cook on. I looked around interestedly looking at all the people. I saw Cormac Limbs looking at me from a distance, I smiled and waved. He waved back and walked towards Urcha and me.

"Good morning, Madison, Urcha," he said offering us his hand, and, to his great surprise, I took it, "finally got over the hand thing I see."

"Forgive and forget," I smiled happily.

"Well I'm glad to see it. You have been rather gloomy lately."

I grinned and shrugged, "I've had a lot on my mind, you know."

"It's not easy becoming a half-vampire, according to Darren and Mr. Crepsley," Urcha said innocently.

"A half-vampire you say?" Cormac asked interestedly.

"Yeah, I'm a half-vampire, what about it?"I said suspiciously.

"Nothing, it is just you don't meet many young half-vampires."

"How many have met?" I asked.

"Including you? Two."

"Who was the other one?"I asked interestedly.

"Don't you know?" he asked surprised. "It was Darren."

"Darren?"

"Yeah," Urcha confirmed, "Dad says that's why he met Darren. He was unhappy with just him and Mr. Crepsley so they came back here."

"Wait your dad is like 10 years older than Darren," I said,

"Physically, yes, but dad is just a few years older in all technicalities."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Half-vampires age 1 year for every 5 years, and full 1 every 10 years. Didn't you know?" Cormac explained.

"No, it all happened so quickly," I said depressed.

Next thing I knew was that I was being put into a head lock and Evin was yelling. "Don't you ever run off without telling me or I will kill you then bring you back to life!"

I quickly shifted and got Evin into a head lock. "A simple good morning would do," I laughed.

"Back to your old self I see!"

"Of course," I smiled. After that everything was kind of boring, Evin and I helped the Von children with their chores which varied depending on what needed to be done.

At night fall Darren and Mr. Crepsley showed up like they usually did, and Darren walked over to where Evin and I were chatting with Lilia Von; she was only 10 and the youngest of the Vons and your stereotypical 10 year old. It was like Darren was a gift, because if I had to sit through another minute of her telling us about how she wanted to dye her hair and asking a bazillion questions I might have gone crazy. "Darren!" I exclaimed, glad to have an excuse to divert my attention from Lilia; I mean, she's a nice girl but she talks too much.

Darren chewed his dinner and swallowed, "once we finish eating we'll start your lessons," he said.

"What lessons?" I asked swallowing.

"Vampire lessons," he said bluntly, "seeing as you are a vampire, you need a mentor, that would be me if that is acceptable to you, and if so then you will be my assistant, if not then I could pull a few strings and get you a different mentor."

"If I become your assistant will we be able to stay with the cirque?" I asked.

"Yes, of course! However if Larten and I both leave for one reason or another I will take you with me if it is for an extended period of time."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

By this time Darren and I finished our dinner, "Well, let us be off," Darren said walking off.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as I ran to catch-up (I had hung back to tell Evin that I would be back later and not to worry.)

"Am I correct in saying that you didn't drink the blood I gave to Evin for you?" he said, I nodded guiltily. "Thought so, we are going to hunt."

"Hunt!" I exclaimed revolted, it was like humans were mere animals or something like that.

"Yes, we are going to find you an animal for you. While we hunt I will teach you what animal we can and can't drink from."

"Oh," I said relived.

As we walked he told me about the animals we could and couldn't drink from. At one point Darren stopped, "Why are we stop-?"

"Shhh," he said, tilting his head to one side, trying to listen, and then I heard it to the rustling of grass, "Rabbit. Ok, I want you to sneak up behind it, grab it and break its neck. Think you can do that?"

I looked at him horrified, and shook my head no.

"Hm, alright I'll get you the rabbit but you will learn to hunt on your own," he said and started to follow the rabbit. As he swooped down to grab it. I closed my eye not wanting to see it die, as I did my head started to spin, I started to shake and be for I could catch myself I fell face first into the grass. The fit lasted about a minute but left me feeling weak. I turned on my back and saw Darren leaning over me looking concerned, holding the rabbit by the ears "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good," he said relived. "Here's your rabbit," he said, cutting the rabbit's shoulder with his nail, "all you have to do is clamp your mouth over the cut and suck."

I did as he said and I drank nearly all of its blood. Once I finished I felt much better, but I did feel a little bad about killing the rabbit, "what are we going to do with it?"

"Feed it to the wolf-man," he shrugged, "Waste not, want not."

We walked back to the Cirque after that, Darren telling me more poisonous animals. _I'll have to write all this down,_ I thought unenthusiastically. By the time we reached the cirque was about 1 in the morning. Darren told me I was dismissed, I dashed to my tent to tell Evin about my lesson and to write down what I had learned in a spiral note book. As I neared my tent I saw a figure sitting in front of it. _Evin!_ I started to slow down when I was about 10 feet away, but I was going too fast and ran right into Evin.

"Damn it!" Evin exclaimed through clenched teeth. I looked over at her she was clutching her leg and her teeth gritted in pain.

At that moment Evra Von came rushing out of his tent, "what happened?"

"I think I broke Evin's leg," I cried.

Evra rushed over to Evin and picked her up, "Go get Mr. Tall," he ordered carrying Evin into his tent.

I ran as fast as I could to Mr. Tall's van, slowing down 50 feet away, and skidded to a stop in front of his van. As I raised my fist to knock Mr. Tall opened the door, and raised an eye brow at me, "it is rather late," he said.

"I think I broke Evin's leg," I said close to tears, "Mr. Von told me to come get you."

Mr. Tall sighed and walked in the direction of the Von's tent, and then he vanished. _I _hate_ it when he does that,_ I thought bitterly,_ at least I know he will get there fast,_ I sighed and started jogging slowly not wanting to hurt anyone else. When I got to the Von's tent I saw Mr. Tall examining Evin's leg, and Evin breathing hard. I stood in the doorway watching, Mr. Tall paused and touched Evin's leg, she gasped in pain and grimaced. Mr. Tall gave a slight nod and opened his hands. Evin sighed in relief, Mr. Tall stood and walked in my direction, as he passed he smiled.

"Thanks," I said, forcing a slight smile. I walked over to Evin and Evra, "Thank you, Mr. Von."

"Call me Evra, please," he said smiling.

"R-right," I said, and then turned to Evin. "I am so sorry! It's all my fault!"

"No it wasn't," she said defiantly.

"Yes it was! You took the blame when I broke my arm, now it's my turn!"

"There you go, it was revenge," she joked.

"It isn't funny!" I yelled, storming out of the tent. I ran into my tent and grabbed my blanket, notebook, pen, pencil, and headlamp. I headed outside and went behind our tent and laid down in a small ditch where I could hopefully sleep in peace without Evin disturbing me. I turned on my headlamp and put it on; I filled in everything I could remember from my lesson with Darren. I finished doing that within 30 minutes. It was about that time when I heard footsteps. It was Evin. I knew it was without seeing her. I shrank as small is I could covering my light. She saw me and I knew it.

I could sense the internal battle raging within her "Do I go talk to her or let her be?"

_Let me be, let me be, _I thought desperately. As if reading my mind she walked away. Gradually I stretched out again thinking,_ I hurt Evin my best friend,_ as I thought I sketched. Hair first defining the head, then chin; slightly more pointed than usual. Neck, shoulders, and the torso outline come next. I return to the head; eyebrows first, then eyes they have an ashamed look about them; they're looking in the lower left hand corner. The nose is tiny barely a curved line. I pause when I reach the mouth, but only for a moment then, I draw a mouth with a slight frown; and very lightly I sketch fangs, tiny and light. Then I move on from the face to the torso. I draw the arms in and insert the curves. Then I draw the shirt; I make it baggier than usual. Finally I start to shade moving from top to bottom until I was finished._ Me,_ I thought sourly, _this is what I am. I am ashamed. _I put my stuff on the ground next to me and looked at the stars as I drifted off to sleep.

A nightmare, it's the same nightmare from last night. _Falling, falling,_ will I ever stop falling?_ I fall towards the arms of death. _That is if I ever stop falling,_ I thought._

I woke with a start, confused to be laying outside staring at the sunrise. Then the events of last night come rushing back to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N ok now review because I know you're out there!!!**


End file.
